


Crossed Stars

by ShaeTiann



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex first feelings later, Smut, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeTiann/pseuds/ShaeTiann
Summary: The misadventures of an Imperial Agent and a Republic-aligned smuggler as the galaxy falls apart around them.-------------There's no posting schedule. I have plans for further chapters which are pretty much each standalone, but they'll get written in their own time.





	Crossed Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written smut. Like, ever >__>
> 
> All credit for Twi'lek biology to [subtropicalStenella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella)
> 
> Many thanks to the super-patient [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi) for beta work

**Nar Shaddaa**  
**Five years earlier**

The perpetual red-tinged twilight befuddled the senses and destroyed all sense of the passage of time. The managers of Nar Shaddaa’s upper levels took full advantage of this; the entire urban top-stack was a giant adult amusement park, intended to suck one in and chew one up til less than bones and credits remained.

My chrono told me I’d been wandering the promenade for the better part of three hours. I’d had a few drinks and a hit of semi-legal narcotics, the pleasant buzz of a high curling behind my ears. Just enough indulgence to relax, not so much that I’d lose control. I had a mission after all, and it wouldn't do to let myself slip and give the game away.

It was a sort of test, really, a post-graduation stretching of newly developed muscles. My job for the night was to conceal the discipline the Imperial Military Academy had spent three years drilling into my brain and the cold calculation Imperial Intelligence had devoted another two years to etching into my reflexes, and to enjoy the experience.

I had a bit of an edge -- aliens were less likely to be Imperial. On the other hand, those of us who were, were generally regarded with more suspicion by the rest of the galaxy. The arguments are old to me: why would a Rattataki boy want to serve a xenophobic, fascist conquering state? It was a question I had devoted a great deal of time to; when you're part of the Intelligence machine, you can't afford to have half-assed covinctions.

Intel likes snapping up intelligent aliens from the Academy; a non-human representative gives us an edge in our dealings. We’re the ones who have given serious thought to why we're going military, as opposed to the humans who might just want a way out of the slums; those of us who make it through are tenacious enough and patient enough to endure nine hells of stress.

Even when I'm meant to look like just another underworld low-life, it's stressful.

 _“Elevated heart rate, Agent.”_ The Minder’s voice in my ear was brisk and professional, completely detached and impersonal. He was only looking at my bio readouts on a screen after all.

A smirk tugged the corner of my mouth. “Target spotted. Going silent.”

_“Understood. Do try to have fun, Agent.”_

I pulled the tiny receiver and throat mic and closed them in a protective case that went into the breast pocket of my battered leatherette jacket. Even agents were allowed some privacy on occasion.

I’d spotted her the moment I walked in, but it had taken a few minutes of unobtrusive observation to be certain. Rutian Twi’lek, blue-skinned with intricate tattoos down the lengths of her lekku -- those must have hurt, but she wore them openly and proudly, likely a personal choice rather than a vestige of childhood slavery. Her casual garb and the blasters slung at her hips marked her as a spacer, probably a ship captain in her own right. This was a free woman. She would be smart, savvy, and could probably smell nerfshit a klik away. She was well aware of how her people were treated by the majority of the galaxy.

She would be a challenge.

Good. This wouldn't be worth it without a challenge.

I waited until a space cleared beside her and moved in on the bar, flagging down the bartender and flattening my Academy accent into something more common-sounding. “I’ll have what she's having.”

A snort. “Does that line ever really work?”

I glanced over to find striking violet eyes studying me appraisingly and grinned. “Only one way to find out, right?”

She bared white teeth in an answering smile. “Well, aren't we the confident one tonight? What's your name, handsome?”

Oh, this was going well. Almost too well.

“Raj.” Not my full name, of course, but a street nickname from childhood. After years of being _Cadet_ and then _Ensign_ and then _Lieutenant_ and now _Agent_ , it felt odd to just be _Raj_ again.

She had a warm, throaty chuckle that did incredibly pleasant things to parts of my anatomy. “Eshayya. Call me Shai.”

One drink followed another, followed by a game of sabacc; loser paid for the hotel room for the night. I made sure to lose, then let her pick the location. Shai put on a good show of being all about the money, but she still selected a place that would be easily affordable by the average spacer. It was clean, at least, and the walls weren't so thin you might hear the neighbours.

Before the latch even clicked, she had me shoved against the wall beside the door, kissing me as if it wasn't our first and pushing my jacket off my shoulders. I got my arms free and reached up to cup the back of her head, beneath her lekku. The catch for her headdress was tricky without being able to see it, but I managed. Shai mumbled something appreciative as I massaged the place where the leather band had rubbed against her skin, tipping her head back into my hands. I took the opportunity to press my lips against her throat -- softly, she didn't seem the type to appreciate marks.

I had never kissed a Twi’lek woman before; her skin had a firmer texture than mine and had a pleasant sort of muskiness, almost sweet beneath the scent of her perfume. Smiling, I let my breath tease her ear cone as I whispered, “Tell me what you like.”

She let out a soft moan and her fingertips dug into my back under my shirt. “You, uh… You know how sensitive Twi’lek are?”

I chuckled. I did know, actually, but it had been a matter of study, and clinically dry. “I’ve, uh, I’ve heard things. But I doubt porn is that close to reality.”

“The amateur stuff is more accurate,” she said with an incredibly salacious grin. “How accurate is it for Rattataki?”

“Ugh.” I rolled my eyes and let her pull me over to the bed. “Would you believe most ‘Rattataki’ porn actors are humans with their skin bleached?”

“No! What?! I’ve been lied to!” She paused in tugging my shirt up, wide-eyed. “How can you tell?”

“They always forget to remove the eyelashes.” Rattataki are completely hairless, but that's one feature a human would never go without; they lack the protective third eyelid that's so effective at keeping dust from our eyes.

Shai peered at my face. “Huh. I hadn't noticed. Your tattoos are distracting.”

“So are yours.” I ran a hand lightly down one of her lekku and felt it twitch in response. Shai’s eyes fluttered half-closed as she purred contentedly.

“You know, we could do nothing but pet each other all night and I wouldn't complain. You have good hands, Raj.”

“So I’ve been told,” I said softly, sliding my other hand up under her shirt and up her back. Firm muscles flexed at my touch, and I suddenly, desperately wanted to see all of her. “How about a massage, then?”

Her eyes lit up. “My second-favourite ‘m’ word.”

Time to play it cheeky. I let myself grin playfully. “You'll need to take your clothes off for it, though.”

Shai’s smile widened and she ran her fingers down my bare chest. “Only if you do, too.” Her fingers hooked briefly into my belt buckle and tugged. It sounded like a fantastic idea: my pants were suddenly far too tight to be comfortable.

It turned into a mutual striptease, looking but not touching. Shai turned her back to me while she peeled her underwear and bra off, glanced at me slyly over her shoulder, and stretched out on the bed without turning around. A groan escaped me, unbidden, because even that was a show in itself.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous.”

She gave that chuckle again and eyed me appreciatively over her shoulder. “Gonna do something about it?”

I crawled over her, settling my weight carefully over her hips and testing my reach up her back. “Is this alright?” She wiggled experimentally, rubbing the curve of her arse against my cock, and I bit back another groan. This woman was going to be the death of me. It was incredibly gratifying to feel her melt under my hands; I kneaded her back and shoulders, finding a few ticklish spots by accident, until she was outright purring, her lekku twitching lazily with contentment.

“Mmm. I’ve gotta remember this.”

I raised my brows at her sleepy grin. “Remember what?”

“Rattataki don't leak pheromones all over the place like humans do. I can actually enjoy this.”

“They figure we’re descended from humans, but either adapted to the environment or modified ourselves to suit it thousands of years ago. There are predators on Rattatak who hunt solely through pheromone detection. Some smaller parasites, too.” I dug my thumbs into the muscles running along her spine and she murmured appreciatively. “No pores means we don't leak our presence around, also means no hair. So. You said this is your second-favorite ‘m’ word. What's the first?”

She laughed. “Masturbation. Bet you thought I was gonna say ‘money’, huh?”

“Not at all.” I totally had. I kept one hand kneading her lower back while I let the other trace lightly down her arse. “Like this?”

Shai’s breath caught as I teased a finger between her thighs. “Yeah. _Ah-”_

I crooked my finger, finding her second _jil_ and barely brushing it. She was already wet, and I let it coat my fingers, sliding them back down. Not in, not yet. Shai’s leg twitched against mine; I re-settled with one knee between her thighs and leaned forward to kiss her spine. Her hands fisted in the blanket and she gasped as my fingers traced over her slit.

I could probably come just from watching her, listening to her, and I said so, breathless.

Her laugh was shaky. “I hope not, because I want that pleasure for myself.”

Under my fingers, her skin was like velvet. I shifted back and leaned down, tracing kisses up the inside of her thigh until she whimpered in protest. My cock was aching to get on with things, but I wanted to make this worth it; I pressed my mouth against her, finding that second _jil_ with my lips and tongue while teasing the first with my thumb. Shai swore in Huttese and tilted her hips into it. I sucked gently and gripped her thigh with my free hand, feeling muscles ripple. How the hell did a spacer find time to work out?

I teased her slit with my tongue, feeling the flesh swollen with need, and she swore at me.

“If you don't let me ride you soon, Raj, I'm gonna scream.”

Her voice had gone husky even though she was pleading, and I groaned just at the thought. “Fuck, yes, _please_.” She rolled over, pulled me up to kiss her -- deeply, her tongue pressing into my mouth, tasting herself on my lips -- and then flipped us over. I could have resisted, but hell with that. In that moment, I wanted nothing so much as for her to utterly use me as she saw fit.

Shai pinned my cock between our hips and sat up, rocking against me. The teasing was exquisite torture; it was a struggle to keep my eyes open, because I wanted to _see_ her, _watch_ her enjoying herself. Money could not have bought this dance.

She locked eyes with me, smirked, and _rolled_ her hips back without further warning; my head fell back and I sucked air as she sheathed me in a single move.

 _“Ffffffuck,_ woman!” My fingers gripped her hips, begging for a moment to recover from _that._ She gave that incredible chuckle again and held still.

“You alright, there?”

She was _grinning_ at me, knowing damn well what she was doing. In that moment, I completely lost my heart to her.

“Gods, you're perfect.” I slid my hands up her stomach to her breasts, feeling her nipples peak under my fingers. Shai’s head arched back, her lekku swinging freely, and she rocked against me, slow and deliberate. It wasn't enough stimulation to come, not nearly, but _watching_ her move, the roll of her belly, feeling her slide against me, was amazing.

I let my hand trail back down to press my thumb lightly against her front _jil_ , and she gasped, her head falling forward.

“Good?”

She moaned softly and ground herself against my hand. “Harder. _Ah-”_

I crooked my knuckle just a bit, providing more pressure; Shai braced herself with a hand on my chest and shifted her weight so she could ride me properly. I gripped her hip with my other hand, finding her rhythm and matching it, snapping my hips into hers. Her breath caught with a squeak, loud in the quiet room; it was a sound I desperately wanted to cause again, but Shai caught herself, conscious of the fact that only the walls made the place private.

“Like this?” I gasped.

Shai’s eyes got a mischievous glint. “Slower. I want to make this last.”

It was a challenge in more ways than one; with my thumb drawing slow circles over her _jil_ , I could _feel_ myself at the place where we joined, and it was driving me mad. I braced my heels against the mattress and followed her lead, rolling into her.

If I could have kept that going all night, I would have. Fucking her felt _amazing_ , sending pleasant sparks shooting through my limbs. But the tension coiling in my gut was getting harder to ignore, and from the way Shai’s hips were starting to jerk under my hand, she was feeling the same thing.

“Tell me how you want this, beautiful,” I gasped.

She was breathless, cheeks flushing an amazing shade of indigo, but the grin that creased her face was absolutely wicked. “My choice, huh?” At my nod, she reached down, grabbed my wrists, and pinned them back to the sheets by my shoulders, her breasts just brushing my chest as she leaned forward. “A challenge, then: try not to move until I say so.”

I swallowed hard. “And watch you have all the fun, huh? _Ah--”_ my breath caught as she ground against me, and she laughed.

“I dare you to not come before I do, pretty thing.”

I pushed my head back against the mattress, baring my throat in submission; she accepted the offering, biting lightly over my pulse point beneath my ear until I writhed underneath her. She ran her hands over my chest, tracing the tips of her fingernails over my nipples in a way that made me whimper, before rubbing my stomach.

“Hmm, nice abs,” she murmured as she sat back up.

Then she traced her fingers lower to touch herself, spreading around the base of my cock, and rocked into her hand. “Mm. _Oh,_ like that….”

My fingers curled into the sheets in an effort to not reach for her. This wasn’t like earlier. This was… different. Electrifying. Watching her get herself off while riding me, occasionally feeling the slide of slick fingers on my cock--

Shai raised one hand to her lips and sucked the slick from them; I choked on a whimper and she smiled. “Want a taste?”

Fuck yes, I did. She exchanged hands and pressed a musky finger to my lips. I ran my tongue down it, tasting the not-quite sweetness of her on her hand. She moaned softly.

“Do that again.”

I did, and felt her _tighten_ around me.

“Fuck, Raj. Do you have any idea how hot that looks?” she gasped, then moaned as I closed my lips around her finger. _“Fuck--”_

She shuddered, hips jerking hard against mine, and the pressure was _unreal._ I came, hard, groaning from the strain of _not moving,_ the cilia inside her pulsing around me. When I could think straight again, Shai had collapsed against my chest, making breathy little whimpers as her own orgasm tapered off, her hips still twitching.

I untangled my fingers from the sheets and wrapped my arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Fuck, Shai. That was amazing. Are you alright?”

“Mmm.” She slipped her hands under my shoulders and hugged me. “Nice to be able to enjoy that.”

Caressing one of her lekku, I smiled. I was going to be feeling this for a week. “We should get cleaned off.”

“Is it a real water shower? Please tell me you paid extra for that.”

“Of course.”

It took us a few more minutes to untangle ourselves. Shai started picking her clothes out of the pile on the floor, draping them over the back of a chair. “Am I gonna have to take a pill, or--”

“Nope.” I tapped the small lump in my hip; the implant was good for twenty years. “I'm an arsehole, but not that kind of arsehole.”

“That's a relief.” She grinned, grabbed my hand, and dragged me into the 'fresher. “There might be a round two in your future.”

 

* * *

 

The Academy had drilled a seventh-hour morning into my brain against my nature. I was wide awake while still feeling physically and mentally lethargic, and it sucked. I also felt like I’d gone toe-to-toe with half the Academy, one at a time. Round two had happened in the shower, and the water going cold had only offered the delightful chance to find out that Shai was incredibly temperature-sensitive.

I was expected back by ninth hour. Barely time to make myself presentable with a stop for caff and sweet biscuits for the base staff. Dragging a hand over my face, I regretfully extracted myself from Shai’s arms and went to take a slightly less athletic shower.

It wasn't until I pulled my jacket on and checked the pockets that I realized something was very wrong.

Empty. It was possible that things had fallen out when we’d undressed, but I _knew_ I had sealed that inner pocket properly. Intending to search everything quietly, I went back through into the room.

Shai was waiting for me.

“Looking for these?”

I stared at her, speechless. She returned my stare with a level gaze that was disturbingly neutral. Hate, anger, fear, pity -- I could handle those, I was _used_ to those. I didn't know what to do with the deeply assessing look she was giving me. She was still gorgeously naked, but she might as well have been covered from neck to toes for all she seemed to care.

It shouldn't have been such a turn on.

Shai waggled the case. “This is fine-grade military equipment, Raj. _Imperial_ military equipment. It would sell for millions on the black market.”

“I stole it.”

She smirked. “No you didn't. Also, your accent slipped last night.”

I cursed myself, silently. The rounded Imperial accent was one of the first things I’d adopted at the Academy -- sounding like common trash was an easy way to get targeted. I’d worked damn hard to acquire the dialect, and now it was tough to drop.

Shai’s eyes didn't waver from mine. “I want to know why, Raj. It's the Empire. They _enslave_ \--” the word came out thick with disgust, as if it tasted foul-- “people like us. Why would you serve them?”

I chewed the inside of my lip, considering. Shai’s eyebrows peaked and I sighed and dropped my childhood accent. “I’m going to tell you my personal take. It doesn't matter if it's true or not, it's just how I see things. Will you listen before throwing that at my head?”

Her lekku rippled, and I made a note to look more into Twi’lek non-verbal language. “Alright.”

I glanced away, collecting my thoughts. “A lot of Imperial servicefolk would tell you they see the Empire as a force for order, for improvement. That the Republic supports anarchy and the Empire keeps the criminal elements in check. They're wrong.”

Her expression went from curious to openly surprised, but true to her word, she said nothing.

“The Empire thrives on chaos, corruption and graft. The only reason the cartels are in check at all is because they have deals with the Empire involving a _lot_ of money. The only way to rise past a certain rank is to be the biggest arsehole in the room, and be able to back that title up.”

That was definitely a smile threatening to appear. “Are you the biggest asshole in the room?”

I scoffed. “Fuck, no. I’m a thug, but a thug who uses their brain. The Republic has no place for someone like me. Intelligence pulled me out of the Academy and made me into the kind of thug the biggest arsehole uses to get shit done. And right now, I’m a thug on leave, enjoying the company of the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life.”

The smile blossomed reluctantly. “Contrary to popular opinion, flattery does not get you everywhere.”

“It's not flattery if it's true.” It was true.

She moved forward carefully until she was in my personal space, her breasts pressed against my chest through my shirt. She’d managed to find all my kinks and use them at once, and it was simultaneously terrifying and arousing. I took a breath, deeper than I needed to, and watched her eyes widen at the movement against her skin. Shai let me know she was onto me with a twitch of her left eyebrow and a sly smile as she tucked the case back into the pocket of my jacket.

“I’mma let you go this time. But if you ever think of using me like this again--”

I caught her hand, pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Did I do anything you didn't want me to?”

“I didn't want to fuck an Imperial.” She said it without heat, but I guessed she was annoyed; at me, at herself. It was understandable.

“Fair point.” I let her hand go, but she didn't pull away. “It wasn't my intention to use you. I’ll be doing a lot of that in earnest to other people soon enough, anyway. I just wanted to actually enjoy some time off.”

“I can't convince you to leave them?”

I smiled, making it a little regretful. “No.”

Shai stepped back and turned away. “Well, it was fun while it lasted. Stay safe out there, Raj. I wouldn't want to have to shoot you.”

I pulled my boots on and left. In the lift down to the lobby, the comm went back in my ear. I hadn’t managed to keep my cover, and although it wasn’t an active mission, that would be something to stay aware of and work on.

 _“Good morning, Agent. Did you sleep well?”_ Whatever they were paying my handler wasn’t nearly enough to warrant the man’s completely flat delivery.

“Like a dream. Any requests from Crunchy Custard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, uh. NOT my usual thing. At all. I have never written porn before.
> 
> While I was playing through the early chapters, I kept cracking up at the thought of these two characters of mine constantly running into each other throughout the course of their individual storylines, and it escalated from there. I haven't yet decided whether to include the KotET/KotFE material or not.


End file.
